Towny
How Towny Works Towny is a plugin similar to the factions plugin we have used in the past, except that in this case the protection will be enabled for parts of the week so that towns/nations can gather resources for the wars on the weekends. Basically there will be resource collection days Monday, Teusday, Wednesday, Thursday, and on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, the War function of Towny will be enabled. Towny Wars When the war function of the plugin is enabled, you can go into enemy town or plots to place a fence, which will then activate a warzone. Once the warzone is activated, players must attack or defend the wool block that spawns on top of the placed fence. If the wool remains for long enough, then the attacker gains control of the plot from the defending team and is able to loot it. If the defenders manage to break the wool on the fence, then the fence and the wool disappear and the warzone is disabled, forcing attackers to reset the timer by placing another fence. Towns, Nations, and Taxes "The only things that are certian are death and taxes." ''-Benjamin Franklin'' Towns are groups of people that band together and build under a protected region until raid days, and on raid (war) days, they are able to participate in the destruction, but there is more. Although any Member or above can create a town, VIPs and Moderators are able to create Nations, which are groups of towns in an alliance that can also go to war against a common Nation or Town. They use the same methods for making war on each other. Every day, citizens might be taxed by their town owner, and every day towns will have taxes collected from them, as will nations, which can collect a tax from their towns daily. So if Bob and Joe both pay taxes to Anytown, and Anytown and Sometown are both in Somenation, the tax flow is as such. Make sure not to tax your users too much or they will loose their plots. Any town or nation that doesn't or can't pay it's taxes will be disbanded, so make sure town owners or assistants add money into their town banks! Side Notes -Town owners can set assistants, which are basically like faction moderators. -Titles within a town are based off of the number of citizens, and the titles of those in a nation are based off of the number of towns in the nation. -Town owners can set regions that are designated as for sale for a certian price that is paid to the town, as well as regions designated as shops or not for sale. You can only build on your plots within the town unless the town owner gives you assistant permissions. -You can still kill others anywhere on non-raid days, but you cannot place blocks or try to capture enemy or neutral lands. Commands */resident **? **list **resident **friend ***add resident .. resident ***add+ resident .. resident ***remove resident .. resident ***remove+ resident .. resident ***clearlist **set ***perm [permissions] ***mode ****[mode .. mode] ****reset **delete resident */town **? **town **online **list **leave **here **spawn **spawn town **claim ***outpost ***[selection] **unclaim ***all ***[selection] **withdraw $ **deposit $ **new ***name ***name mayor **delete name **add resident .. resident **add+ resident .. resident **kick resident .. resident **kick+ resident .. resident **assistant ***add resident .. resident ***add+ resident .. resident ***remove resident .. resident ***remove+ resident .. resident **toggle ***pvp ***public ***explosion ***fire ***mobs ***taxpercent **set ***board ... ***mayor resident ***homeblock ***spawn ***perm [permissions] ***taxes $ ***plottax $ ***plotprice $ ***shoptax $ ***shopprice $ ***name name ***tag ****4 letters ****clear **buy ***bonus n */plot **claim [selection] **unclaim [selection] **set ***reset ***shop **forsale **forsale ***$ ***within [selection] ***$ within [selection] **notforsale ***[selection] */nation **? **list **nation **online **leave **withdraw $ **deposit $ **new ***name ***name town **assistant ***add resident .. resident ***add+ resident .. resident ***remove resident .. resident ***remove+ resident .. resident **add town .. town **kick town .. town **delete nation **ally ***add nation .. nation ***remove nation .. nation **enemy ***add nation .. nation ***remove nation .. nation **set ***king resident ***captial town ***taxes $ ***name name ***tag ****4 letters ****clear ***title resident / name prefix ***surname resident surname **toggle ***neutral */townyworld **? **list **world **set ***usedefault ***wildperm perm .. perm ***wildignore id .. id ***wildname name **toggle ***claimable ***usingtowny ***pvp ***forcepvp ***explosion ***fire ***townmobs ***worldmobs */towny **? **map **prices **time **top ***money all/resident/town/nation ***residents all/town/nation ***land all/resident/town **tree **universe **v **war ***stats ***scores Category:Tip Category:Tips Category:Help Category:Helping